Tatsugakure
by Mkthewolf
Summary: This is about a hidden village in a dragon skeleton. Welcome to Tatsugakure. StrongNaruto. Small harem.


**I do not own Naruto own the Oc's, and village**

* * *

Chapter 1: Enter Tatsugakure

Everyone has heard of the four great villages. Kiri, Iwa, Suna, Kumo, and Konoha. But there are minor villages, such as Taki, Ame, and Kusa. No one has heard of the village hidden in a dragon skeleton, known as Tatsugakure.

It was found after the nidaime hokage was announced. The founder Mk, a man with silver hair and red eyes. He always wore black pants, black tank top, red and black shoes, and a red trench coat. His friends were lords of the elements. Hydro had water, Vortex with wind, Shock had lightning, Frost with ice, Brick used earth, Curse has dark, Liz with metal, and Mk had fire. They have their farms, but their main profit is special crystals. They are from the Hisui clan. They were given crystal release by Brick.

There are two parts of the clan. The shinobi, and civilian. While they all have the bloodline, the civilians make the crystals from jutsu for trading purposes. The other bloodlines are lava release, ice release, and storm release. The clans are Hisui, Yuki, Kazangan, and Taifu. These are the clans that help the Ryukage with decisions on the village. Mk is not smart to give civilians a seat on the council for 2 reasons. First, they can get power hungry. And second, they can trade secrets with other villages.

For years the village has prospered, it alone can be hard for invasions to get in. They have the strongest metals fused to make the wall to the village. The wall can survive a bijuudama from the Kyuubi herself (yes Kyuubi is female in this story, deal with it.) The village is located in lightning country, inside of a mountain. The entrance to the village is through a dragon skeleton that reaches up to 50 meters long, and 15 meters high.

* * *

Konohagakure...

Right we see a man with brown hair and purple eyes. he wore a red shirt, white pants, black and white sneakers, and a tan trench also had a cross necklace, and his lucky light blue hat. This is Brick, the lord of the earth. He was visiting Konoha to see if they would be worthy of a alliance. As he was walking he saw a young 7-year old boy run past him, as he watched the boy run, he saw an angry mob chase him while yelling 'Get the demon brat' and 'We need to finish what the 4th started'. Brick looked disgusted at this, have they been told of a jinchuriki among them. Don't people know that they are feared or hated, what idiot made that decision?

So he followed the group to an alley where they trapped the boy. Before they could do anything, Brick closed his eyes as spikes went through the civilians. "It's alright child, I won't harm you." He said as the boy looked up at him. "Are, y-you s-sure?" The boy asked. Brick nodded his head, then the boy ran and hugged him. Brick smiled, and ruffled the boys hair. "How would you like to come home with me?" Brick asked. The boy stared at him stunned. He was going to get adopted, after all the pain. A few tears fell down from his eyes as he nodded his head. Brick smiled again and told him to be at the hokage monument in an hour. The boy nodded his head, and took off to his apartment.

Brick went to the Namikaze compound with a sample of the boy's blood. He wiped it on a blod seal and it opened. He went in it and took all of the jutsu, seal research, money, and weapons. After he raided the home he went to the monument and waited for naruto. In two mintues the boy came with a backpack with very little stuff. The boy was ready to go, as they left in a dirt shushin. They appeared on the border of fire country. Brick picked up the boy and he ran toward his village.

* * *

Tatsugakure...

Brick woke up the child as they were near the main gate. The boy looked up at the dragon skeleton in awe. It was huge to him, and he has never seen one either. At the gate a chunin wearing a headband with a dragon eye on it let them in. When they entered the boy saw crystals, and a waterfall. They went to the Ryukage tower, which looked nicer then the hokage tower.

They were let in to see a man with silver hair, and red eyes. He wore a black shirt under his red trench coat, black pants, and red and black shoes. You can't forget his red fedora that sits on his head. "Ah, Brick your back. So how was Konoha?" The man asked. "Terrible, they treat this child like a monster and beat him, they aren't worthy to be allies Mk." Brick stated. The man now known as Mk frowned, he never expected that from them. "Very well then. Who is this boy with you?" Mk stated. "I am Naruto Uzumaki, the next Hokage!" The boy yelled. Mk chuckled at this. "So your Minato's boy, huh. Now we got even better way for strength." Mk said. "Why is that?" Naruto asked. "Have you wondered why you were hated?" Brick asked. Naruto nodded his head. "It's because the Kyuubi is sealed inside you." Mk said. Naruto felt like he was hurt, all that time because a bijuu was sealed in him. "Naruto you are her jailer, not her." Naruto nodded. "I got his inheritance he should've gotten from Konoha." Brick said. Naruto was confused, he had inheritance.

"Naruto you are Naruto Uzumaki Namikaze, son of Minato Namikaze and Kushina Uzumaki." Mk said. Now Naruto was sad, and furious. His own father sealed the beast in him, he is the reason he was beaten all the time. "Naruto, the reason you weren't of your parents is because they had many enemies ins and outside the village." Mk said. Naruto nodded at this. "Since you are going to the academy you will become adopted. I am willing to adopt you." Mk said. Naruto was happy, he was gonna be in a family. "Later when I get off we will go home. My daughter in everything but blood should be there relaxing." Mk said. "In the meantime Brick will show you around the village." Mk said as the two left. He continued to have clones do his paperwork, while he worked on his gauntlet.

A few hours later...

Mk is walking with Naruto to his home. He was telling him about all the things this village did. Naruto was amazed from all the accomplishments this place had. They were walking through the gate towards his house as he finished.

The was a small mansion. With 2 floors, and can fit up to 10 people staying. They walked into the door, and he gazed at the marble pillars that go up the stairs. From the top of the stairs a black ran and jumped onto Mk. "Blake, how's my little girl doing?" He asked, as Naruto saw the girl. She looked around 9, with black hair and yellow eyes with slits in them. He thought she was cute from her cat ears. "Naruto this is Blake, your new older sister." Mk stated. Blake looked into Naruto's eyes as the hugged her, when she got down. "Its nice to meet nii-san." Blake said as he let go. Mk smiled at his children, things were gonna be great in the future.

* * *

**Hey****guys,****Mk here. I hope you guys liked this story, be sure to check out my other ones. I want _no_ flames for this one. Be sure to follow this, me, favorite, and share. Also don't forget to review. I won't post another chapter until there are at least 2 good reviews. See ya next time. Ja ne.**


End file.
